The Incredibly Unpredictable Strings of Fate
by Corpsies
Summary: "Welcome to the Dollhouse, where the strings of fate are always at play." Lucy and Levy are both bartenders at the Dollhouse, an incredibly popular bar. Soon, they both meet the men of their dreams, and their life gets turned upside down -Lets just hope it's for the better. [AU, Mostly LaLu and GaLe with other pairings in the mix. Rated M for adult situations, language, and lemons]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright kiddies! New story time! I haven't been able to get this plot line out of my head, so I wanted to write it down before I got back to A Dragon's Appetite. If you haven't read it, go read it after this one! :D Now, this is an AU, with lots of LaLu and GaLe goodness. Those are going to be our main pairing, with bits of others here and there. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this. Please let me know what you think in the review section, even if it's constructive criticism. I wanna be the best writer I can be, and I need your input to do that. :) Thanks guys!**

**PS: Rated M for language, adult situations, and future lemons.**

* * *

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Incredibly Unpredictable Strings of Fate**

**Chapter One: **

**Never Knew What Hit 'Em**

**Lucy's POV**

Tonight was another rowdy night at the Dollhouse. One of my best friends, Cana, was sitting in front of me with her usual barrel of beer while I filled another glass for another customer. Thank god it was almost bar close. I could get out of this horrible uniform and curl up in bed, reading a book. The thought made me look down at my revealing ensemble, just to make sure everything was where it should be. When our bosses first showed us the black tube top with white lace frill and the matching short skirt, we had nearly rioted. But after being threatened with another uniform that was even skimpier, we sucked it up and took it. The look was completed with a black leather choker edged with lace and two big black leather cuffs on either wrist. The thing was a nightmare to get into.

I could hear the table of men on the far left side of the bar harassing Levy, my best friend and fellow bartender. The same group of men that had been coming here every day for a week straight just to bother the blunette, constantly trying to get her to come home with one of them. One night, three out of the four even tried to follow her home, but thankfully we had planned a movie night so I was with her. I had called out Loke and Virgo, who took care of the nuisances for us.

But they were back again, just as fired up as always. Levy was trying her best to ignore them, but after one of them had gone to our boss, Lonnie, and spun a tale full of bullshit lies, she had to serve them and act pleasant. I refilled one of my guest's drinks before heading over to her, nodding my head to my side of the bar.

"Let's trade sides for a bit, okay? My side is full, so they can't just up and follow you. I'll keep them entertained." An evil grin made it's way across my face, and Levy mirrored it. The reason she was my best friend was because we shared a lot of the same qualities. If one of us were hurt, in trouble, or just in need of assistance, the other would do whatever we possibly could to help. In this case, it meant me saving her ass from the group of rambunctious college kids.

Levy went over to talk to one of our regulars and another great friend of ours, Cana, while I made a beeline for the boys. I stopped in front of the kid that was pretty much the leader, putting my hand on a cocked out hip.

"Look, you kiddos need to stop coming in here and bugging Levy. She has a job to do, and that does not include babysitting four overgrown gorillas."

"Oh, is that so? Your boss was pretty insistent we kept coming. I mean, he gave us a bunch of free drink vouchers, and last I heard he gave you a verbal beat down. I wonder, if we complained again, would you get fired?" He was now howling at me, two of his friends joining in and patting the leader on the back. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for them to finish, but the leader kept going on. "I mean, if you were gone, that would mean we got more of a chance with the slut mage anyways. So maybe I should!" He was back to laughing, not caring about a single person in this hellhole other than himself.

I put my hands on the bar and leaned in close to the boy who was still giggling. I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Well, that would be great if it weren't for one thing. If I were fired, Levy would quit and come with me to another bar. You'd never see your little 'slut mage' again. Maybe next time I catch you following us home, we'll alert the cops. I don't think they'd be nearly as forgiving as Lonnie was. Or maybe you'll wake up one day, your severed dick glued into that oversized mouth. So what will it be, babe? Stop harassing my friend, the cops, or being a eunuch for the rest of your miserable life?" I was near hissing as I finished, pulling back to look at the plate-sized eyes of the kid I just threatened.

It was really a shame that they were such assholes – The four of them were pretty cute. Well, three of them were assholes; one of the guys always kept quiet during everything. I had even heard him asking the other guys to back off once. The men all wore the football jackets from the college they went to, Magnolia University. You could tell, just from a glance, the kids had everything handed to them in life. If they had just gone through some troubles without Mommy and Daddy Dearest helping them constantly, they might be good guys. Date worthy guys. But no, sadly, they turned into the stereotypical jock, taking whatever they wanted because they had parents who made all the consequences disappear.

"Bitch, you're crazy!" The leader said, unmoving for a second before standing up. My evil smile was back, and I licked my lips slowly.

"Oh darling, you ain't seen nothin' yet." At that, the leader made a mad dash for the door, causing the other three to look between him and me. Two of the others followed quickly, leaving a single one behind. It was the quiet one, which kind of startled me. I went to turn to him, planning on letting another threat out, but he raised his hand at me.

"Look, I'm sorry about my friends. They can be assholes, sure, but Marco honestly thought your buddy liked him. He gets a bit crazy sometimes, but that still doesn't excuse his attitude." He stopped talking for a moment, making sure I was listening. I didn't know what to think. I know I must have looked like I was in a complete state of disbelief, because he laughed. "Yeah, I know he never had a chance. It was pretty obvious that she had never told him she was interested. But he's one of those guys that goes crazy around hot chicks – He even said you were one of the best looking chicks here, besides your friend over there. Which I completely agree with. But, anyways, here's the money from our tab. Marco won't drag us back here after tonight, so you don't have to worry anymore." He gave me a smile, reaching into his back pocket to get his wallet.

I was momentarily stunned, not expecting one of the dickweeds to be so.. nice. I just watched him put the bills on the counter, plus another few as a tip. I flicked my eyes back to his face, speechless. He had left us a $60 tip.

"This is for all the times Marco didn't tip, by the way. So, yeah. Uh," He looked down, shuffling his feet. He looked like he was about to say something, but I cut in.

"You're a nice guy, you know? I remember all the times your friends were being obnoxious, you were different – you weren't there when they followed Levy and I home, and I know you always tried to rein them in. Basically, what I'm saying is I noticed your efforts, and I appreciated them. Your friends may not be welcomed back, but you are, okay?" I smiled at him, reaching over and taking the empty glasses off the bar.

"Well, thanks for noticing. I just wish your friend over there did, and she'd stop murdering me with her eyes." He nodded over to Levy, who was half-listening to a drunken Cana talk about God knows what. She was in fact glaring at the remaining man, but when she looked at me, I gave her a thumbs up letting her know everything was okay. Suddenly she smiled, turning back to Cana.

"I'll talk to her tonight about everything, and let her know what happened. Hey, uh," I bit my lower lip, debating on finishing my thought, "If you ever come back in here, ask for Lucy. That way I'll be able to serve you." I smiled, glad I said it because the kid blushed a bright red.

"Uh.. uh, yeah, su-sure.. And uh, my name is Sawyer, just s-so you know." I was chuckling at this point, unsure of how a college kid with his looks could get so shy all of a sudden. He'd been fine when they were talking earlier. He was handsome, tall, and had the kind of muscles a girl would drool over. A mop of blonde hair sat on his head, reaching just under his strong jaw. Thick lashes surrounded bright blue eyes, and his smile was damn near perfect.

"Hey Sawyer, I'm Lucy – even though you know that already." I laughed again, sticking out my hand in a handshake. Never in a million years would I have guessed I would be happily teasing one of the men that had been harassing Levy. Well, again, he hadn't – he just had bad taste in friends.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I should probably catch up with Marco and the others, but uh. Thank you for not calling the cops on us or anything. See you soon, Lucy." He was smiling, a small blush still gracing that gorgeous face, as he waved and left. As soon as he was out of earshot, Levy raced over and looked at me expectantly.

"I'll tell you everything after our shift, Lev." I winked at her, a smile playing at my lips for the rest of my shift.

Levy, Cana and I were walking back towards my apartment, all talking about what had happened tonight. Levy was near weeping with happiness at the thought of Marco leaving her alone, and Cana was just laughing hysterically at the name 'Marco'.

"I swear, I thought he was about to piss his pants when you whispered in his ear! What did you even say, Luce?" Levy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told him he could either stop bothering you, get the cops called on him, or he could wake up one day with his severed dick glued in his mouth. I think he chose to stop bothering you!" I matched her smile for a second, wagging my eyebrows at the two before we all dissolved into a mass of giggles.

"Oh Lucy! This is why we love you so much!" Levy said in between her fit of laughter, leaning over to hug me.

"I second that! No one has as much spunk as you do, girl." Cana put her arm around my shoulders, giving me a hug as well.

We were all still laughing and talking as we reached my and Levy's apartment building. Cana waved before heading off in another direction, leaving us to walk inside. Both of our apartments were on the same level, right next to the others. That's actually how we met all those years ago. She had been my only friend for years now, until she introduced me to all of her other close friends. Now I had a group of amazing girlfriends who I would do anything for. I was one lucky lady. We reached the third floor and walked together, a companionable silence hanging over us. When we finally reached our places, Levy hugged me quickly and waved as she walked into her home.

I unlocked my door and walked in, using my heel to shut it before I walked over to my desk. Plopping down on my comfortable chair, I took my pen out and a notebook that was almost completely full. Turning to one of the only pages left, I started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today was another hectic day at work. I can't believe I've had to work for so long! I haven't had an actual day off in over a week and a half – Lonnie's doing, I bet. He just likes to look at my butt in this weird fetish uniform. Oh, mom.. I really miss you!_

_Oh! By the way, guess what? Those creepy guys that always harass Levy? I scared most of them off. One stayed a bit longer, and we talked for a while. He was actually really nice, which surprised me. He's from Magnolia University, too. I wonder if I'll have any classes with him next semester? I can't wait to start going to college again; it's been way too long. I just hope it's better than Sabertooth University was. Sometimes I do wonder how the old gang is, but then I remember what happened. I wonder if it would have ended up differently if you were here? If you had given me some motherly advice, and I didn't just go barging in head first into everything.._

_Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'll write to you tomorrow. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucy!_

I smiled at the letter before flipping the notebook shut, placing it back where it was originally. Getting up, I headed towards my bedroom to grab some fresh clothes, and then went to go take a shower. Nothing sounded better than relaxing tonight.. Especially since I had to work tomorrow, again. It was a Saturday night, so it would be even more hectic than usual. At least I had Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday off. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I walked into the warm spray of my shower, letting my thoughts go.

* * *

"Mira! Can you ask Lonnie to tap another keg, please? We're almost out of beer again!" I yelled at my white haired friend, who was running to their boss's office as soon as I finished. As predicted, the night was in full swing. The Dollhouse was packed full of people, some at the bar, some dancing on the makeshift dance floor, and others off in groups just talking.

I ran to a table with three girls, a huge smile on my face as I saw who my next customers were. "Juvia! Cana! Erza! I can't believe you guys made it out here!" I leaned in and hugged each one.

"Of course we came, Cana told us what happened last night and we wanted to make sure those punks didn't come back again. If they do, I swear, I will shove my-" Cana stopped Erza midrant with a hand over her mouth, knowing the reequip mage would go on forever with her threats. Though, with Erza, it was more like a promise. The woman was extremely protective over her friends, and the fact these guys bothered Levy for so long made her angry.

"Lucy took care of it, so don't you worry! Plus, one of the guys was kinda cute. I think Lucy may have made a new friend," Cana purred, wagging her eyebrows and me. I shook my head and grabbed the order tickets from my short apron.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy should go for it. Lucy hasn't had a date in forever, and must be dying of hornyness!" Juvia quipped in, making everyone laugh.

I stared at Juvia with a stunned look, eyebrows raised. "Oh, and how do you know I haven't just hooked up with anyone? Besides, it's not like your situation is better than mine. Don't you need more batteries for your boyfriend?" I stuck my tongue out at Juvia, teasing her. Juvia flipped her middle finger up, laughing. We always teased one another like this – Both Juvia and I hadn't had a date in awhile, the both of us focusing on work instead of men.

"Juvia has a stockpile of batteries, just in case Lucy runs out. Juvia knows how much time Lucy spends with her man."

I was about to reply when Mira came back out, waving at me. I raised a finger to let her know I'd be there in a second, then got down to business.

"Alright, what will you sexy ladies be having?" I asked, winking at the trio.

"Hangman's Blood for me, Lucy." Cana replied. Cana adored the drink, which was made out of her favorite things; rum, gin, brandy, and porter. At least she didn't ask for a barrel of it this time.

"Zombie for Juvia, please!" Juvia smiled, the name being the only reason she liked the drink. It wasn't too bad, made up of fruit juices and a few types of rum. It just got the water mage really drunk, really quick.

"And I shall have a Hanky-Panky, please." Erza answered. The drink was named poorly – it was a fairly sophisticated drink. Vermouth, dry gin, and Fernet Branca made for a stiff but delicious cocktail.

I nodded and walked away, heading over to Mira who was looking nervous. I arched a brow at her, curious as to what got her friend all worked up. "Everything okay, Mira?"

"Yeah, and I got the keg's are all set up. But two guys just came in, asking for you. I think one of them is Levy's stalker. Or at least a friend of his. Did they start stalking you, too?" Mira laid a hand on my shoulder, voice laced in concern. It took me a moment before I realized Sawyer must have come and requested me, like he said he'd do yesterday.

"Oh! Don't worry; if it's who I think it is, we're fine. What table are they at?" Mira told me, and I headed over to the side of the bar farthest from the dance floor. As I was walking, I scanned the crowd, looking for the mop of blonde hair I associated with Sawyer.

I saw it, and another head of blonde, in the far corner. I walked up and smiled at the shorter blonde, before turning my gaze to look at the man next to Sawyer. Oh, he was delicious. He had shorter hair than Sawyer's, but it was the same golden honey color. A scar carved in a lightening bolt pattern framed one of his eyes. Over here, the bar was dark enough where I couldn't quite figure out the exact color of his eyes, but I had a feeling they would be gorgeous any color. He was huge even sitting, tight muscle glued onto an amazing body. I was nearly drooling when I wretched my eyes from him, back to Sawyer. He had a weird look on his face, while the new guy just looked smug.

"I'm so glad you came back! What can I get you two?" I kneeled down as I put my ticket pad on the table, pen poised for their orders.

"Just two beers, please. And of course I did, I wanted to make sure Marco didn't come back," Sawyer seemed happy that my attention was mostly on him, which sort of confused me. We had just met last night through his friend that was basically stalking my best friend. Why would he be weird about where my attention was?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and turned to the hulking man on my other side. "You here as muscle just in case? I'm pretty sure we could have handled ourselves if the dude ever came back here." I teased, causing the man to smirk again.

"Actually, I'm here because my cousin basically dragged me. Though, I can see why." He winked at me, causing a slight blush to appear on my cheeks.

"Yeah, this is my cousin Laxus – He's from another city, visiting us. He's leaving soon." Sawyer added quickly, drawing my attention back to him.

"Well, not too soon. I still need to see if I want to go to MU or not."

"You didn't even like it when you went on the tour, though!"

"Well, I didn't give it a fair chance, now did I, Sawyer?"

I watched the two argue about the college, biting back a smile. The two were more like brothers than cousins. I got up and backed away, though the two didn't even notice I left. What an interesting family.

I got back to work, bringing my girls their drinks and then the two muscle-bound blondes theirs. Then I began refilling other tables, helping people at the bar, and bringing people the food that they ordered.

By the time it hit bar close, I was about to fall asleep on my feet. Levy and Mira followed my zombie-like walk out the back door, where we met up with Cana and Erza. Earlier in the night Juvia had to head out, saying she had a blind date. I hope that went well, at least.

"So, Lucy, I saw you talking to Laxus and his cousin tonight," Mira teased, flinging an arm around me as we walked in a line.

"Oh, you know Sawyer and Laxus? Sawyer was a friend of Levy's ape friend. The only nice one of the bunch, if you ask me." I replied, shaking my head and putting a hand on my stomach. I was hungry.

"I don't know the Sawyer guy, but I know Laxus. There's a rumor he might be transferring to MU next semester. He's an incredible mage, or he was when we were teenagers. I worked at his grandpa's restaurant as a waitress, and he cooked there sometimes. Nice guy, a bit quite. But you two would have cute babies, Luce." Mira kept talking, walking slightly in front of the girls and turning around, almost lecturing me about all of his good qualities.

"Cute babies, really? I just met him tonight, and that was only when I served him and his cousin drinks. He is pretty cute, though." I rolled my eyes as we entered the 24/7 diner right down the street from the Dollhouse. This was our Saturday ritual; Mira, Levy and I would work until bar close, and then the other girls would have our breakfast here with us. Each of us got the same thing every time, too.

The waitress came up and greeted us, taking our orders quickly before hurrying off to the back. As she left, Mira got a devious look in her eye. "So, you think Laxus is cute? What about his cousin?"

"Anyone with eyes would see how hot Laxus is. But that over confident attitude almost kills me – if he was a bit less cocky, I would swear I met my dream man. Those muscles!" I sighed, acting like I was petting his said muscles, which got the girls laughing. "And Sawyer is incredibly good looking, but I don't know. If he hangs out with guys like Marco, the face he shows me might not be his true one." Shrugging, I watched Mira suppressing a giggle. Erza and Cana were sitting on the same side of the booth as Mira, both looking like they were about to explode into a laughing fit.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow in question before I felt a breath on my ear. Screaming, I jerked around to see a grinning Laxus and a frowning Sawyer. My eyes blinked owlishly before I remembered what I said about them just a few seconds ago. As soon as I remembered, my face turned as red as a tomato.

Just my fucking luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so, drum roll please… THE SECOND CHAPTER OF TIUSOF! Woohoo! Are you as excited as I am? I hope so! But I really need a better acronym than TIUSOF. –sigh-**

**Anyways, as always, let me know what you guys think of my story! You can PM me with questions or just review. Please…? -pouts- Lol.**

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail**

**The Incredibly Unpredictable Strings of Fate**

**Chapter Two: Tease Me and Regret It**

**Lucy's POV**

Mira was staring at me with a devious smile as I looked at the two men behind me. Of course they heard what I said. Laxus was grinning cockily, and Sawyer was muttering about how people shouldn't judge someone based on their friends. Before I could say anything, Laxus spoke.

"So, your perfect guy, huh?" He raised an arm and flexed it, causing Cana to groan. I shot her a look of pure annoyance before looking back at the cocky blonde.

"Physically, you're nice on the eyes. But my perfect guy has to have some faults – that's what makes humans amazing." I had finally snapped out of my stupor, but I was still embarrassed. When I get embarrassed, I get snappy. Sue me.

"Oh, Laxus has plenty of faults. He stares at himself in mirrors all the time, he's always trying to sleep with different women, and he spends way too much time at the gym." Sawyer commented, sending his cousin a glare. I slid a look to him, his pout making me laugh. He was a cute kid, all right.

"I like looking good, and women want me. That isn't a bad thing," Laxus snapped back, returning Sawyer's glare with his own.

They argued back and forth for a while, completely forgetting me and my friends. Slowly, I looked back at Mira, murder in my eyes.

"You. Knew. They. Were. There?" I seethed. She just giggled and nodded, thinking if she acted cute, I wouldn't be as mad. How wrong she was. "You will pay for this. Remember, I know who a little white haired take-over mage has the hots for. I wonder if how he'd like to know that she's been the one sending him love letters for the past year."

Mira's face paled and she bit her lip. She knew I would never dream of telling Freed about Mira's near obsession with him, but I could play around with her. "Oh, Lucy, please don't. I'm sorry! I'll never try and set you up on another blind date again, I promise!" She was begging.

I pretended to take a moment to decide, before a huge grin appeared on my face. "Fine, no more blind dates, and your secret is safe with me." I laughed maniacally, finding this conversation had worked out in my favor ten fold. She just glared at me and pouted, a slight shine of amusement in her eyes.

Eventually Laxus and Sawyer came to sit with us on Levy's insistence, the little blunette moving across the booth to sit with Mira and Cana. The three of them were having the time of their life watching the two men argue over who sat where. Traitors. Unfortunately for me, Erza had to head out shortly after her first coffee.

I had one guy on either side of me, and that was where I made a huge mistake. For some reason Laxus thought trying to pick me up was funny – well, Sawyer's reaction to Laxus trying to pick me up was funny to the giant mage. So every once in a while, Laxus would move his leg to touch mine and flex it, letting me feel all of his tight and delicious muscles. The movement would cause me to blush and scootch over more, but that put me deliriously close to Sawyer. Sawyer would then lean a little against me, so his arm would touch mine, and he'd keep it there.

Obviously that would cause me to blush, and scoot back over by Laxus. The girls were howling at laughter at this, causing my good mood to plummet. I hated being the butt of the joke, and this was getting ridiculous.

"Oh Lucy! Either way, you'd be having cute blonde babies!" Squealed Mira, my good mood falling to the seventh ring of hell. I glared at her and crossed my arms, sitting between both men with a scowl on my face. If this is how unwinding after work would be with the girls, I'd rather be home.

The thought of home made me check the clock on the wall, and I groaned – it was 4AM. I couldn't be more thankful to have the next three days off after working my ass off constantly, but I still wanted my sleep.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home. It's late." I threw a thumb over my shoulder to point at the clock.

Sawyer, who was sitting on the edge of the booth, looked at me with a little frown. "Well, before you go, can I talk to you?"

It caught me off guard, but I nodded. He stood up and I followed, waving goodbye and blowing kisses at my friends. Mira winked at me, Levy was blushing, and Cana was hooting something about 'blonde babies'. I rolled my eyes and waved to a smirking Laxus who ended up winking at me too.

Sawyer and I walked out of the diner, and stopped a few feet in front of me. He was shuffling his feet and looking down, acting a bit fidgety. "Hey, uh, look. I just wanted to say that Marco and I have been friends since we were kids. Even though he's a bit crazy, he's still my friend and I'm the one that reins him in." He looked up to make sure I was listening, and I nodded.

"Okay?" I prodded, trying to figure out what his angle was.

"That being said, I really like you. With the whole fiasco, you noticed I wasn't one of the people participating in bothering Levy. You knew that I wasn't that type of person, you even told me I was a good guy." He was blushing a bright scarlet now, and eyes were looking anywhere except me. "What I'm trying to get at is.. uh. I appreciate you not lumping me in with everyone. And inviting me back to the Dollhouse. Maybe… Maybe we could get dinner sometime?" He rolled his eyes up so he was looking at me through his lashes, head still tilted down. The kid was so nervous, and it made me think again about how a football player for the famous MU could get this awkward over asking a bartender out on a date. We had to be the same age, but our differences were stark. Either way, he was really cute, and I appreciated the guts he had for coming back into the place his friend had ran rampant in.

Instead of answering, I leaned into him, putting my hands on his chest, and kissed his cheek. I could hear him let out a relieved sigh, and felt a smile form on those amazing lips. Pulling back, I finally said, "I would love to. I'll give you my number so you can text me when you plan on taking me out, okay?" Grabbing a pen from my purse, I grabbed his hand and wrote a string of numbers on it. As I was getting to the last number though, I felt a pair of hands around my waist.

And then I was being picked up and dropped a few feet away from Sawyer. I blinked at the huge man that physically removed me from his cousin's proximity, getting angry. Poor Sawyer looked like he was about to blow up on Laxus, who just kept laughing.

"God, look at your face!" Laxus was clutching his stomach, eyes shut and head back.

Which was probably why he didn't see my high-heeled foot zeroing in on his shin. With as much force as I could muster, I kicked him and yelled, "LUCY KICK!" At least his laughing stopped as he clutched his shin, bending over at the waist to see if there was any actual damage. I hoped there was. Even though I was upset, I couldn't help but notice the muscles on his chest bunching and pulling as he moved. He ran a hand up and down the spot I had kicked, making his arms tense every moment or two when he found the sore spot. The man was hot, that was for sure. But if there was one thing I hated above all else, it was being manhandled.

My eye was twitching as I looked back at Sawyer, who was just watching the show with an evil grin on his face. "Where'd you learn to kick like that?" He asked, looking at me and then back at his grimacing cousin.

"After being a head bartender at one of the most popular bars in Fiore, you gotta learn self defense."

Sawyer was still enjoying what had happened, but slowly an angered Laxus stood back up, eyes locking onto me. "You're going to pay for that." A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes before he took a step towards me. I took a hesitant stop back, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Wait, Laxus. Just one second, okay?" Sawyer ran up to us, who had managed to get a few yards away from his stepping forwards and me walking backwards. "I don't have the last number?"

I watched the center of Laxus' tense body, waiting for a muscle to twitch so I'd know when he was going to move. I barely heard Sawyer, my attention all for the grinning man in front of me. Even when he looked like he was going to enjoy making me regret kicking him. "…Seven!" I yelled, using that moment to turn around and sprint towards my apartment. As ridiculous as this all was, I couldn't help it when laughter bubbled out of my throat and into the open air around me. I could hear Laxus and his long legs slowly catching up to me, laughter echoing mine escaping from him.

"Give up, Blondie! You're in heels, and my legs are longer," He said, surprising me with how close he was. I could barely feel the heat of his body before I sharply turned another corner, laughing all the way.

"I'm used to running in heels! You, on the other hand, are looking a bit red. Not used to running?" I turned to look at the man behind me, sticking my tongue out at him as I whipped by another corner.

Since the diner had been right on the edge of MU campus, we had somehow gotten lost in the maze of buildings. A few students were out at this time of night, and seeing a giant blonde man chasing a tiny blonde woman was fairly shocking. I heard a woman yell, "Work for that ass! Make him deserve it, honey!" which nearly made me trip I was laughing so hard.

Turning another corner I slowed down a bit, from full out running to walking pretty quickly. My legs burned and I was sucking air in greedily, and I could hear Laxus doing the same. We were in a random alleyway, between what looked like two classrooms. I leaned on one of the brick walls and bent over, a goofy grin on my lips. I looked up at my pursuer, who was on the other wall in front of me, leaning against it and trying not to wheeze like I was.

"God… Damn… You're a… Fast little…. Shit." He said, breathing deeply after each set of words.

I started softly. "I didn't want to pay for that kick. You'd break me in half." Finally getting our breath back, we just stood across from one another. His usual cocky smirk was there, but it felt more real that it had before. Less like a mask, more of his actual emotion. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out what I was thinking. "I like your smile."

This seemed to catch him off guard, making him look up at her with wide eyes. After a moment he pushed himself off the wall and began stalking towards me again, the smile growing bigger. "I don't think my idea of payment and yours are the same. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing if I could break you.." He ended up right in front of me, our chests barely touching. I had to crane my neck to look up at him, and I was startled by how tall he actually was.

"What's your idea of payment, then?" I whispered, not moving an inch. My back was against the cold bricks and he was less than an inch to my front. Before I knew it, he put his arms on either side of my head, fingers splaying on the alley wall. I couldn't help but study his face; he was so close, and so handsome. _It should be illegal to be that good looking_, I thought off hand. I could finally see that his eyes were an intense blue, with specks of gray dotting here and there. The effect they had on me was instantaneous, the look he gave me had heat pooling in my lower half. I bit my lip to refrain from making any noise, our eyes locked the entire time.

He leaned in close enough so his nose brushed mine, his back arched so he could reach me. His lips were so close that if I even twitched, we would be kissing. A mental image of us fucking against the wall flashed in my mind so fast, I ended up moving forward and sealing my lips against his by accident. Or, I think it was an accident. I wanted to kiss him bad enough that it could have just been my body taking control.

In an instant, Laxus pressed me against the wall and moved his hands down my ribs, then my waist, my hips, and finally he hooked my knees and pulled them up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his body so he was holding me up with his hands on my hips. His kiss was fierce, mouth dominating mine – and that was before his tongue snaked into my mouth. When I let out a small whimper when his tongue brushed mine, his grip tightened on my hips to show his approval. It became like a battle between the two of us, trying to see who could use their tongue to make the other make a noise. I pulled my mouth away from his to take a deep breath, chest heaving against his. He took that time and attacked my neck, nipping at the smooth expanse and then licking or kissing the sting away.

He ground his hips against mine and I moaned, feeling a massive bulge beneath his pants. My hands buried themselves in his hair, pulling the roots lightly to get him to look at me. As soon as he did, I slammed my mouth back onto his, biting his lower lip and then sucking it into my mouth. A growl came from Laxus – Wait, no, that wasn't him?

I pulled away to look at my surroundings, finally noticing a pink haired man standing at the open end of the alley. His fists were clenched and fire was surrounding them, onyx eyes glaring at Laxus. "What are you doing to Luce, you bastard?"

"Oh god!" I wiggled my way back onto the ground, pushing Laxus away and I started hurriedly making sure my work uniform was still covering everything. My skirt was hitched up to my waist and I squealed in embarrassment, which ended up making both Natsu and Laxus look at me. Laxus was grinning from ear to ear, and Natsu was just enjoying the show.

"Black lace again, Luce? I thought you got rid of all your lacey underwear after that one incident." Natsu wagged his eyebrows at me, making me blush harder as I straightened the micro skirt. He was of course referring to when we had gone out drinking, and I drunkenly confessed to Natsu about how uncomfortable lace panties were. I vowed I'd throw them all away and just wear granny panties for the rest of my life.

"I was drunk, and you know that. But what are you doing here? You have class in the morning!" I was pouting, trying to ignore the curious glances Laxus kept sending my way.

"Mira called me when I was asleep, saying you and your future baby-daddy took off this way. She wanted me to check up on you to make sure everything was all right. But I guess from what I walked in on, she didn't have to worry." Natsu walked over to me and slid his arm around my shoulders, finally turning his attention to Laxus. "Who are you?"

"Like you said, I'm her future baby-daddy." Laxus laughed, winking my way before he started to walk away. I was momentarily stunned. A flash of lightening made me jump, and I winced because the noise hurt my ears. Natsu tensed up next to me and before I knew what was happening, he began to pull me out of the alley. Turning towards my house, he moved his arm to link with mine.

"What do you think you were doing, Luce? You don't know that guy," He was mumbling, sending me weird looks.

"We have had this discussion before, Natsu. You may be my best friend, but I'm a grown woman. If I want to talk to someone in an alley, I can." I was blushing, not wanting to admit I'd just made out with a stranger. A really, really, _really _hot stranger, but still.

After a few minutes of silence, we finally got to my apartment. Natsu and I walked in and started going up the stairs since the elevator was broken. More silence as we got to the third floor, and even more as we got to my door. I grabbed my key and unlocked it, opening the door and walking inside. I was about to grab some food when I realized Natsu was still outside the door, looking grumpy.

"Come on in, Natsu. I'll make breakfast, okay?" I smiled at him, but he just shook his head. His hand went to scratch the back of his head, and his frown deepened.

"I don't like you kissing other guys, Luce. Especially strangers."

"Natsu, you're dating Lisanna now. You don't get to tell me if you like or don't like it. I'm sorry to say this, but you busting in on us earlier wasn't cool. What if I did that to you and your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. She left me, Luce.." He finally walked in and plopped down on my sofa. I stood there in shock for a minute, my mind racing. They were the perfect couple, and she left him? Natsu would do anything for her! I walked over to him and sat down next to him, forgetting the food completely.

"What happened? Why did she leave?" I asked gently, laying my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up before he slouched down, his head going in his hands.

"She told me she found someone else. Someone that she loves more, and could treat her right. She told me that I wasn't good enough anymore." He whispered, and I could see the tears falling from his hands to his trousers.

I slid my hand around him so I was hugging him tightly, my eyes tearing up because his were. We had been best friends for the past three years, never leaving one another's side unless we had to work or class. A year ago he had met back up with his childhood friend, and things were going well. She had transferred schools to go to MU, moved in with him, and he had been talking about proposing recently.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact she would do something so horrible to Natsu. She had always raised a fuss about how she thought he and I were sleeping with each other behind her back, so she never liked me too much. She'd put up with me, but I always ended up hearing about how trashy my clothes were that day or how immature my job was. But I put up with it for my best friend.

"Look, she obviously didn't understand what a great guy she had. It's her loss! You'll find the girl of your dreams and live on to have little dragon babies, and you'll forget completely about that bitch." As I snuggled closer to him trying to cheer him up, I didn't expect him to shoot up and grab me. He walked us into my bedroom and ran out, putting away all the food I had gotten out. I smiled and walked over to my dresser, grabbing some comfortable pajamas, then went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, he was curled up in a ball on my bed. He was always sneaking in here to sleep since we met. Of course, when Lisanna came into the picture he didn't unless they had a pretty bad fight – but it had been awhile. I had honestly thought things were going well for Natsu.

I shook the frown that was forming off, replacing it with a smile as Natsu looked up at me from under the covers. He moved over so I could have a spot, and as soon as I laid down, he grabbed me and snuggled into my back.

We both let out a small sigh of contentment.

"Don't leave me, Luce. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered, holding me tighter for a second.

"Never. We're best friends until the end," I promised, falling asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for supporting this story! :D In light of all the positive responses I've been getting, I'm putting up another chapter quickly. But, alas, I have gotten a pretty harsh PM – And I just want to address that quickly. I love constructive criticism, but messaging me about what a horrible writer I am and how I mangled the FT universe is not constructive in the least. It's just mean. I put these up in my free time, when I'm not at work or taking care of my family, so they may be slightly rushed. If anyone ever notices a grammar/spelling mistake, please let me know. The people that post on here are a group of amazing, artistic, creative, and beautiful beings. This shouldn't be a site where we're nervous to post just because some Asshat like you decides they have to waste time in their life and try and bash my work of fiction. This should be a site where we support one another, helping to create amazing works. So it makes me sad that this happened.**

**What I'm trying to say, basically, is: If you don't have anything nice to say, TURN IT INTO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! I'm an adult, I can handle it. I want to post the best shit I can, and that means hearing what you guys have to think. Okay? Okay.**

**Now that we have THAT outta the way, let's get onto the story. The oh-so-juicy-Lucy story. Bwahaha.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Make him give it to meeeee.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Surprises**

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up with a start bolting up so I was sitting, body tensing as the dream finally faded away. It had been another hard night, but since I was with Luce, it was easier to handle. My dreams have been wild lately – Lisanna was always one of the starring roles. In my dreams I'd always walk in on her and a faceless man making love, and within seconds they would notice me. Both heads would turn towards me and begin to chant, "You're not good enough" over and over again. I would turn and run, but the chanting followed me everywhere. I'd finally find Luce, and then the voices would die down and she turned to me with a huge smile, holding her arms out to me. Tonight's dream was different from the rest, though. Usually my dreams would end with me running into Lucy's arms, but tonight those arms were wrapped around a huge body. I had stood there and watched as dream-Lucy had embraced the man that was in the alley, and something inside of me broke.

That's when I woke up. I cast a glance over to the sleeping woman besides me and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her sweet vanilla and spice smell. That one scent could relax me more than anything else I could find. I chuckled to myself, knowing she had changed her soap to vanilla after I told her it was my favorite scent. She could be so sweet when she wanted to be – and then a raging bitch the next minute. But that was why I cherished her so much; she always kept me on my toes.

I laid back down, tucking an arm behind my head and fitting my chest to her back, letting her deep breathing calm me down.

My mind began to wander as I snuggled closer to her, wondering what she had been thinking last night. After Mira called me so late about Lucy literally being chased down by that hulk, I was on my way out the door trying to find her scent. Of course, Mira also mentioned that the two were probably "making cute blonde babies", but I didn't care. She was on campus, in my territory, with another man. I was damn near seeing red with the thought of someone touching her before I could.

She was mine. She _belonged _to me, god damnit.

Taking one more deep breath, I finally let myself wrap around Luce as completely as I had wanted to since we first met. That had sure been an interesting day.

_I had been running around the track, listening to some mindless tune from my headphones as I trained. A few of my future teammates were doing some sort of outdoor exercise today since it was the first day in weeks that it wasn't completely scorching. Normally I didn't mind, but it was too hot even for me. And that was saying something. I was about to start my first year here, and my spot on the team was secured, but nonetheless I needed to make sure my body understood the beating it would take. Gotta love football. _

_MU's outdoor track was open for the public, and that's when I saw a blonde and a blunette bobbing in front of me. They were jogging slowly and talking, and before I knew it, I had lagged a little in my round just so I could hear them. I had turned off my iPod at this point, focusing all of my attention on the girls. I didn't know why I did it – at the time, I was pretty oblivious to anything female – But that's when the blonde flashed her friend one of the most amazing smiles I had ever seen. It had stopped me dead in my tracks as she continued to babble endlessly to the other girl. They laughed, the switched from walking to jogging back to walking, and they never stopped talking._

_After an hour had passed, they finally went to sit down, and then that's when I joined them. I sat down next to the blonde, who looked at me with huge owl eyes. I grinned and held out a hand to her, introducing myself._

"_Hey, I'm Natsu. How are you guys doing?" I didn't use a pickup line, I didn't want to try too hard – but from that first moment, I knew I had to have her. _

Nearly three years later and I was sleeping in her bed. At least now Lisanna wouldn't break my shit if she thought I was over here – that woman was damn near insane. Every time one a mutual friend brought up Lucy, she'd get this glint in her eyes. I knew Lisanna would hurt Lucy in some way if I didn't make sure the two stayed apart as much as possible. Even so, I couldn't ditch my best friend forever. So if Lisanna and I had a big fight, I'd sneak into Luce's apartment and sleep next to her. Lisanna always knew the next day, which always puzzled me – she didn't have my dragon slayer nose. How did she find out?

Either way, that had been what eventually made her fall in love with another guy. She was so worried I was screwing Lucy, while in fact she was dating different men and sleeping with them. Ironic, huh? Every time I found out, I forgave her. I thought I loved the psychopath. Too bad she didn't feel the same about me.

I studied the blonde in front of me closely; each curve or angle of her face was mine to devour. Her hair was splayed like a halo on her pillow, and it was then I realized it had grown out quite a bit. Before it reached just under he shoulders, and now it was nearly mid-back level. I casually picked up a strand and put it to my mouth, letting my lips kiss the silky strands. God, she was perfect. Even wearing one of my old tee shirts and a pair of short shorts, I couldn't get enough of this woman.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a groaning Luce, wiggling around until she was tight against me, facing my chest. If she ever got cold, she'd subconsciously try and find my body. It always made me smile, always made me lay a lingering kiss on her forehead. She never knew about the kisses, and I'd like to keep it that way until she finally figured out how she felt about me.

Which had to be something. She wasn't the type of girl to let just any guy come and sleep in her bed, especially off and on for almost three years. She just didn't realize it yet, which was my next step in my life plan.

I had to get Lucy Ashley to figure out she loved me, just as much as I loved her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy's POV**

All I could feel was the warmth enveloping me in my bed. Instantly I remembered Natsu staying the night, and the reason why. A frown tugged at my lips as I wrapped an arm around his prone form. Poor guy – But I do believe there was someone out there for him.

I arched my back and yawned, stretching the taut muscles. My dream had been deliriously good, which is why my body was strung as tight as a cord. I let out a dreamy sigh as I thought about my dream some more.

It was of last night, but instead of Natsu interrupting us, we had kept going. I could feel a dull ache between my thighs, and I rubbed them together to ease the feeling. What I had felt in Laxus' pants last night was _BIG_, and that only spurred my imagination on. He had pounded into me against the wall, hitting that certain special spot that made me orgasm time after time after time. A slight flush crept up my face, but I didn't care. It was one hell of a ride.

I just hoped Natsu didn't hear or see anything while I was sleeping.

The thought made me giggle and I opened up one eye to sneak a peak at him. His big onyx eyes were on me with his brow raised. His hair was spiking in every different direction possible, and where that look would have been terrible for many, he looked cute. I stuck my tongue out and laughed when he did the same.

His arm tightened around me, bringing me closer than I was normally comfortable with. But after that dream.. To say I was a bit aroused was the understatement of the year. I watched him look down at me, his usual expressive eyes closed off so all I could see was amusement. One elbow propped his head up, and he slowly slid his head off of his hand and towards my mouth.

Even though I was frisky as all, this was _Natsu_. I couldn't kiss him! I pressed my hands against his chest stopping him, and shook my head. What was he thinking, anyways? I frowned up at him and slid out from his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. My feet were on the cold ground, and I reached over to grab my cell so I could see what time it was.

I checked it, and that left me puzzled. I hate 8 text messages, 6 of which were from two numbers I didn't recognize. The other two were from Levy and Mira asking what happened after Laxus chased me away. I started reading the other six, only to start laughing.

_**Number One: **_**[6:03AM]** _Hey Lucy! Its Sawyer, from last night. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab that dinner tonight? Text me back when you get this beautiful._

_**Number Two: **_**[6:45AM]** _Hey sexy. Been thinkin about you since last night. I grabbed your number from Saw's phone hope you don't mind. Hope to cya around. ;)_

The two may be related, but they couldn't be more different. Both texts made me smile, although the thought of going out with Sawyer after I made out with his cousin made my stomach hurt. The winky face from Laxus made me crack up, leaving Natsu just staring at the back of my body. I could feel his curious gaze, but I refused to return it. I didn't know what got into him, but he made me uncomfortable. So he could just watch me read these for all I cared.

_**Number One (Sawyer's Phone):**_** [6:46AM]** _Oh god, I'm so sorry Laxus grabbed your number. The loser keeps trying to say you kissed him last night but I know youre not his type so its okay. Lol._

_**Number Two (Laxus' Phone): **_**[7:00AM]** _Will you tell Saw that we started hooking up in that alley? Asshole doesnt believe me._

___**Number One (Sawyer's Phone): **_**[7:05AM]** _hi my name is sawyer and i am no fun to be around which means you should go see Laxus at his apartment later. ;)_

_**Number Two (Laxus' Phone): **_**[7:06AM]** _I am a womanizer and a gym rat and all I care about it being a douche to my family members. Plus I'm not even that good looking. So don't even bother coming over to my apartment later, I know Sawyer would treat you better anyways._

At this point I was in tears. The two must have had each other's phones, but the mental image of each typing furiously on a cell, hunched over and growling at it made me laugh even harder, if that was possible.

Natsu shot me another quizzical gaze before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I was still smiling when I watched his bare back move as he walked away. I took the opportunity to save Sawyer's and Laxus' number in my phone. Then, I texted them each a single reply each.

_**From Lucy To Sawyer: **_**[8:45AM]** _I'd love to grab a bite to eat with you! But, I do need to talk to you about something. Would you pick me up at 7? Here's my address._

_**From Lucy to Laxus:**_** [8:46AM]** _I_ _think it may be best if we kept our distance for a while, future baby-daddy. And stop telling people I kissed you. You clearly kissed me, you big liar. ;)_

Almost immediately I got a text back from both men. It had been almost an hour since they originally texted me – where they just staring at their phones, waiting?

_**Sawyer: **_**[8:46AM]**_ ill be there. Cant wait to see you!_

_**Laxus:**_** [8:47AM] **_But this big liar wants to see you. So you should really come on by so he can show you a good time.. and maybe we can start working on those blonde babies Mira was so excited about._

The stark difference between them was almost amazing. I threw my phone down on my bed and got up, beginning my morning rituals as soon as Natsu was out of the bathroom. Before I could say anything, he gave me a quick hug and ran to my kitchen where I could hear him rummaging around. He must have found something he wanted because I could hear him yelling goodbye before he slammed the door behind him.

I showered and got dressed, letting my hair dry naturally before curling the ends. A little light makeup afterwards, and viola! I was ready for the day.

I turned off the lights in my bathroom and bedroom before stopping in my kitchenette and grabbing an apple. My book bag was against the island in the middle of the room, which I scooped up as I headed out the door. I could hear my phone vibrating in my bag, but I ignored it as I high tailed it to the library.

As soon as I got there, I saw Levy sitting in the corner with a tower of books surrounding her. Walking over to her, I waved at the very odd school librarian leaning against his desk. He waved back, a multi-pierced brow arching when he saw my huge smile.

Even though we didn't actually attend MU yet, we were still regulars to a lot of the different buildings around campus. Levy and I would study up constantly for our upcoming classes at the library, we'd run at the track, we'd lunch at the cafeteria. I think our favorite place was this place, though, for multiple reasons.

Both of us were huge bookworms, loving everything from nonfiction about mathematics to the smuttiest of the smut of fiction. It was always a nice, quiet environment where we could always relax and hang out, a complete opposite of the Dollhouse. But the biggest reason why Levy loved coming here was the oddball librarian. I've never seen Levy get so flustered as she does talking to Gajeel.

He'd been working here for a year now, the tall man liking the peaceful atmosphere and the fact he could tell people to shut up. I secretly think he liked it especially because of the fact Levy was now a daily fixture here.

I sat down next to Levy, bumping her shoulder to get her attention. There could be a parade going on and she wouldn't notice if she had her nose in a book.

"Oh, Lucy! How are you?" the blunette whispered, leaning into me so we wouldn't disturb anyone else. She was all smiles and rainbows, it was so cute. Whenever she got like this I always had to fight the urge to hug her and never let go. I tried once, and the little snot bit me. So no more long hugs for her.

"Fine, fine. What about you? I saw Gajeel staring at you when I walked in," I teased, making her go completely scarlet. She shot a look over to the man in question, who only smirked back at her. We both knew he could hear us with his dragon slayer magic, but neither of us necessarily cared. They had been flirting back and forth pretty heavily for the past two or so weeks, and the big lug had finally asked her on a date a few days ago. She was supposed to go tonight, which was why she seemed so flustered.

"I can't wait for tonight! He better take me somewhere nice. Speaking of, I heard that Sawyer guy asked you out. When are you going?" I could hear a grunt as soon as she finished the first part, and we both giggled. Hopefully now that we were talking about my stuff, the noisy slayer wouldn't listen in. _Hopefully._

"He's coming by at 7 to get me, but oh my god, Levy. You know how Laxus literally chased me away last night?" I waited for her to nod before I told her the rest of the story, the Natsu part and all.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as I finished. "So Laxus kisses you, Natsu catches you and then you two go to your house. You have a sex dream about Laxus and then Natsu tries to kiss you? And that doesn't even start with the whole Sawyer thing. Do you think he'll be mad you made out with his cousin?"

"I certainly hope not. I mean, it was so spur of the moment, but I would completely understand if he didn't want to see me afterwards. It would be a bummer because the kid is gorgeous, but.. I don't know. And Natsu is just as confusing as ever. I think he may have just been dreaming about Lisanna."

"With his eyes wide open? C'mon, Lucy. He obviously has had a thing for you since we all met."

"No! We're just friends, you know that. Now you sound like Mira." I stuck my tongue out at her and she reached out to tug at it. The motion was so unexpected I let out a small shriek and fell out of my chair, causing Levy to start howling with laughter.

"I told you not to stick that thing out at me anymore!" She was almost doubled over, face bright red from all her laughing. A few people around us shot us dirty looks and then looked expectantly at the librarian, waiting for him to either shush us or kick us out. When he did neither, just returned the dirty looks, they began to ignore us again. Gajeel winked at Levy before turning around to fiddle with the computer in front of him.

"Why are you so mean to me, Lev?" I pouted, pulling myself back up into the chair.

"'Cause I love ya, that's why."

In a few moments, we were both reading side-by-side, content little smiles on both our faces. Sure, Natsu was my best friend. But even he didn't hold a candle to the love I had for Levy. She'd been there for me for years, through thick and thin, my neighbor and confidant. It was natural seeing her every day, and if we didn't have a chance to catch up that day, we'd always end up chatting for hours the next.

Time past quickly, and before I knew it, it was already 5PM. I said goodbye to Levy and Gajeel before racing home, arriving with enough time to take another shower and put a nice outfit on.

Exactly when the clock reached 7, I heard a knock. I was looking my best, hair curling softly over my shoulders and just enough makeup to make my brown eyes really pop. The dress I was wearing was one of my new ones, so I was extremely happy to be able to wear it out. It was sleeveless, the halter-top resting appropriately on my chest so I had a bit of cleavage, but not enough to distract Sawyer throughout the night. A tiny black leather belt was tied in a bow around my waist, stark again the white of the dress. The skirt hit my thighs and flared out, and it had intricate lace designs covering it. Overall, it was a gorgeous dress, and I looked pretty good.

I quickly refreshed my lip-gloss and grabbed my small purse, and then I was walking to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it, smiling at.. Not Sawyer.

I was smiling like an idiot at Laxus.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Uh oh! What happened to poor old Sawyer? D:**

**Also, if you're wondering why there are still mages/dragon slayers, you will find out! I promise!**

**If you have any other questions, let me know. I'd be more than happy to answer any that I can. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It's you guys that really make me want to write. Thanks for the inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy crap, thank you everyone for reviewing and showing me support! I cannot even begin to tell you how much I appreciate every single word. So, I wanted to do a few shout outs just to let you guys know how much I love ya!

_VictoriaFirewraith: Thank you for the support, and for liking my story! I was really happy to add a little GaLe in here, too, so I'm glad you liked that haha. I plan on doing a little section with them in this chapter or the next. Hope you like it!_

_ElyseexD: I have to say LaLu is one of my favorite couples, besides GaLu. But as you'll find out in later chapters.. Natsu is a little confused. I won't ruin anything just yet, bwahaha. Thank you for the support, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_GoldenOwls: My beta, who I should actually send my chapters to, but I get so excited to put them up I forget. Haha. I cannot thank you enough for your words of encouragement and letting me bounce ideas off of you, along with all of the advice. Thank you so much!_

Kandilandqueen1429: I PMed you, but still, I wanted to add you in here just because it's nice to know someone can relate. It pisses me off that some people are just cruel on here, but you have to take the good with the bad sometimes. I honestly hope you keep writing and ignore the losers that will try and keep you down, because it's obvious that they are jealous. Thank you for the long review, they always make me happy!

_GingerLily01: If I ever get anything wrong with any of the bartending scenes, please let me know! But thank you for liking this, I hope this next piece will be as good as the others. Thank you for the review!_

_Guest: I don't plan on any hearts being broken, just some very disappointed men. But everything is happening for a reason, so hopefully that helps. Thank you for the amazing review! _

_Celtika82: I never really like Lisanna, so it made me happy to make her a complete bitch in this series. I do feel bad for our favorite flame brain though. :( Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the rest of the series. Also, thank you for the corrections! I'm trying to read the rest of the manga now so I know what the differences between the Edo people and non-edo people. _

_Exo-Toxicimpulse: So far I have added a chapter every day since I posted the first one.. I can't seem to get this story out of my head! I'm sincerely happy you like this, and I just wanted to thank you SO much for your support. You rock!_

Basically, thank you everyone that has helped keep me coming back to this site.

I wanted to add two little side notes as well, so here they are.

Most of this story will be told through Lucy's POV. She's the main character. But there will be pieces of other characters POV's as well.

2) I just don't like Lisanna. And so, in this story she is pretty much a nutjob. Please don't hate me if you're a fan of hers! D:

Let's get down to the fourth chapter!

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Mashima owns the Fairy Tail universe. But maybe if I give him candy, he'll give me Laxus and Gajeel. Hmm…**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four: Such A Tease**

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus stood in front of me, leaning against my doorframe with a bundle of flowers in his hand. His signature smirk was fixed on his lips, and his blue-ish gray eyes were raking up and down my body slowly. I could feel his gaze on my skin, and it made me blush. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, tight enough to show a hint of muscle but still loose enough so they weren't skintight. A black dress shirt was unbuttoned completely with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, a white tee shirt under it.

To be blunt, he looked amazing.

But that still didn't tell me where Sawyer was.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes at him, grabbing the flowers from his out reached hand. I turned around to head back to the kitchen and I heard his footsteps following me. Without looking over my shoulder at him, I finally asked.

"Where's Sawyer? You didn't tie him up in a trunk or anything, right?"

I was answered with a chuckle. I made quick work of cutting the ends off of the flowers and putting them in a vase. I put the vase on my kitchen table before I looked at him again. He was leaning up against a wall now, arms crossed and eyes tracking my movements. Walking over to my counter I copied his pose, a frown tugging at my lips.

"Nah, his mom is sick so he had to take care of her. He was going to text you, but his phone mysteriously disappeared." He replied, and he moved a hand to slowly slide a phone halfway out of his pocket so I could see. I started laughing when he slid it back in.

"Oh, is she alright? Maybe we could bring her some soup!" I shook my head, smiling. "I think I have everything here we need to make it except some meat. Do you think she'd want chicken noodle or some stew?" I knew I was babbling, but I loved cooking, and this way I could see both Sawyer and Laxus. A tiny pang of guilt made my stomach flutter, but I squashed it down. They were both handsome, both charming in completely different ways. Sawyer seemed sweet and sensitive, and the fact he needed to cancel our date to take care of his sick mother made me like him more. I couldn't bring myself to get mad at him for it. I would have done the same.

"I think she'd like that. She'd probably prefer chicken noodle over anything – that woman loves her chicken."

Laxus, on the other hand, was cocky, arrogant, and way too self-assured. He had stolen his cousin's phone so he could come and surprise me, and when I mentioned the soup his eyes lit up. I could tell he obviously held the woman in very high regards, which only made me want to do this more. That showed he had a sweet side, and that was a side I very much wanted to see. Plus after him kissing me last night, the thought of cooking so close to him made my body get tingly.

"We'll have to go to the store then. Would you mind running and getting some, so I can stay here and prepare all the veggies?" I stuck my bottom lip out and rolled my eyes up at him, giving him my best puppy-dog-eyes. The face made him burst out laughing again.

"We'll do that when we get back. I want to spend as much time as I can with my future baby momma after all." He was not going to let that go. I raised a hand to my forehead and sighed, shaking my head. I was already dressed to head out anyways, so why not?

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Sparky."

We left my apartment and began the trek to the grocery store. It wasn't too far, but I was thankful I had changed out of my heels and into my boots before we headed out.

Taking a left in front of my apartment building, we were silent for the first few minutes. I could feel him trying to sneak glances at me while he kept his face straight. A few times I'd turn my head and catch him, which would make him chuckle. The silence wasn't awkward or strained at all – it felt natural, which was weird. I'd only known the man for a day or two now, but being in his presence actually relaxed me. That was, unless I was ogling him, which I tended to do a lot. Then the relaxation left my body and was replaced with pure want for the hulking man. And let's be honest, I ogled him quite a bit.

We were about half way there when I suddenly felt a hand tugging on my wrist, and before I knew what was happening I was in another alley. Thank God that this one was clean and not nearly as smelly as they usually are.

Laxus twisted me against him so my chest was against his before he leaned down and smashed his mouth against mine. It all happened within seconds, so I was still processing all the information going on around me. My back hit the wall and that was when I stopped trying to process and just kissed him back.

My god, Laxus was a great kisser.

He slanted his head so he had better access as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened up to him, inviting his tongue to come and play with mine. His hands were on my ass as he lifted me up again, letting me wrap my legs securely around him before his hands started wandering. Using the wall and his body to prop me up, one hand started sliding back and forth on one leg, while the other grabbed my hip and started to slide up. I arched my back as soon as his hand reached my ribcage, the fabric on my dress thin enough so I could feel him clear as day.

My arms wrapped around his neck and carded through his hair, bringing his handsome face closer to mine. Our lips separated for a few seconds as we caught our breath, and both of our eyes were glued to the others.

"You're so goddamn sexy, Lucy. I've been thinking about doing this since I saw you," He grumbled as he started to kiss a path from my jaw to my neck. He found a sensitive spot right under my ear and he nipped at it, making me moan and clutch onto his hair.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sparky," I laughed breathily, head back as he kept paying attention to that one area. His hand on my ribs inched closer to my breasts, and when he finally slid his hand home I arched into his touch.

"Get a room, love birds." We both froze when we heard an old man laughing, going back in a door about ten feet away from us. Of course this would happen again.

I leaned my forehead against his and groaned in frustration, my hands loosening their hold against his silky locks. He gently dropped me down so I was standing and looking up at him, and his expression matched mine.

He sighed and grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers with his as we began our walk to the store once more.

"Maybe next time we can go somewhere no one would find us. It sucks walking with a huge tent in your pants." Laxus nearly growled, and I looked down to see his member pretty clearly through his pants. It was sticking up, and I knew if I lifted his shirt just a tad bit.. I could see the head.

I stumbled at the thought, my head dizzy and face flaming. Just a thought of him made me feel like I was going to explode with lust if I didn't get him into my bed as fast as I could. Or I could get into his bed.. Or we could use a table.. Or against the wall.

I was nearly panting at the mental images racing through my head.

"You okay, babe?" He asked, tilting his head back so he could see me. Concern flickered through his eyes fast enough where I didn't know if I had imagined it or it had actually been there.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little," I coughed into my hand, trying to hide my embarrassment, "flustered." My heart rate was going through the roof, and before I knew it, I pushed myself up against him and kissed him again. His lips felt so soft against mine, and the instant I was against him he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his grin against my near desperate mouth and I let a small groan out.

I pushed myself away as quickly as I had pulled myself in, and walked the rest of the way to the store with a flush on my face. He walked behind me chuckling, but whenever I looked back at him, I could see a faint pink stain on his cheeks. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one affected.

We bought a package of chicken breasts and walked home hand in hand, talking here and there every few minutes. It was nice, and when we finally got to my apartment he was the perfect gentleman. I half expected one of us to jump the other's bones as soon as the door was locked.

After we had taken our shoes off and I had washed my hands, I started chopping up carrots, celery, and onions. He leaned against the counter and watched me, mere inches away. If I had to go to the refrigerator, I'd pass him and he'd put his hand up so he could brush my hand lightly. Simple gestures like that made me wonder if he just wanted a roll in the hay, or something more. I knew without a doubt he was interested – His kisses and touches always felt as desperate as mine. I was chopping the last carrot as I glanced in his direction and found him staring intently at my ass. I couldn't help but smile at the complete concentration he was paying it.

"I want to know more about you, Shorty." His eyes flicked up to meet mine before going to look at my backside again, completely unabashed that I knew he was doing so. I made sure whatever I did I swung my hips a bit more than I'd usually just so he'd have a show. I bit the inside cheek to stop myself from grinning.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked, picking up the diced carrots and depositing them into the pot.

"Anything, everything." Came his quiet reply.

"Hm. Well, I'm 22, and I'm going to MU next semester. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, and I have most of the zodiac keys. They were handing down to me from my mom who passed away when I was younger. You met most of my friends last night at the diner or when they were uh," I giggled and blushed, grabbing the thaw chicken so I could cut that up, "interrupting us. That was Natsu by the way, I can't remember if I even introduced you two. I probably didn't."

"I've seen him around. Your whole house smells like him, he come here that much?"

"He used to before he met his now ex girlfriend. Last night he stayed over because he was feeling down, and he likes my bed."

"He sleeps in your bed? You banging the dude? I'm not into sharing girls like that, sorry." He was growling, and I turned to look at him with wide eyes. I could feel my anger bubbling throughout my body. Did I look like I was such a tramp?

"I'm not seeing anyone nor sleeping with anyone at the moment. I'm not that type of girl." I snapped, rolling my eyes and turning back to the chicken. I kept slicing but my movements were jerky, and it didn't help that I could feel his stupid gaze on my back.

"I never thought you were. I just, ah fuck," I could hear him shuffling around behind me but I refused to look back. I just kept slicing the breast into bite-sized portions. I tensed when I felt him pressed against my back, and his arms carefully sliding around my waist. He could see me gripping the butcher's knife and laughed, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. He all but whispered the as he continued. "You get me all mixed up inside, and the thought of you with the pink haired guy or even fucking Sawyer drives me nuts. I want you, I want your body and your mind, and I don't want to share. I want to destroy anyone that comes near you. I don't understand why I feel like this, I don't think I've ever felt this possessive of a person I just met."

He sighed as I dropped the knife and leaned back fully into him. My head leaned against his shoulder and my ass was firmly pressed against the front of my hips, and all I could think about was what he just told me.

I took a minute to put myself in his shoes; what if me and my cousin (or friend, I don't have any family left that I know of) were interested in the same guy. What if she had asked him out, and that same night I ended up making out with him? All the scenarios pushed through my head, making me pout.

Even the mere thought of some random girl making a move on him got on my nerves. So, I said as much. "I don't like the idea of some girl asking you out or another sleeping with you, either. It's making me jealous, even though I made the situation up in my head." I could feel his smile against my neck before he let go.

"Get that all on the oven." He ordered, his voice deepening and coming out slightly rough.

I did what he said, rewashed my hands, and turned to him. "We just need to let it cook together for about 45 minutes, and then we can bring it over!" Smiling at him, I started to clean the kitchen.

"Deal. But I can think of something better to do in 45 minutes than clean, babe." He smirked before picking me up by the waist and walking towards my bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

**Ahh! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I'll make it up next chapter, okay? OKAY! Woohoo! **

**Speaking of next chapter, here are some things you can expect:**

**A super smutty lemon. Cause I like writing them, that's why.**

**Levy and Gajeel!**

**Meeting back up with Sawyer and his mom.**

**And maybe some more Natsu drama. I haven't decided yet.**

**Please please please let me know what you think, you guys are the reason I'm cranking these chapters out. I'm almost at 1000 views on this story and it just thrills me to no end. MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Holy Moly, over 1.5K people have seen this story! Thank you each and every one of you beautiful people!

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I have started reading the manga, and hopefully that can clear up a few of my mistakes. I had originally watched the first season of FT on Netflix, so I had no idea who Wendy/Sting/Etc etc were. I'm starting on the 19****th**** book right now, where the gang deals with Nirvana. Ohh, it's so good! And can I just say how much I love Cobra? I think we need more Cobra/Lucy stories on here!**

**A few things I also wanted to mention real quick. **

**Again. I don't like Lisanna. I don't know why, but I just don't. So for this story, bitch is nuts.**

**We're finally getting to the plot! Woohoo! :D**

**I know I usually post a chapter a day, but I got caught up reading other fan fictions on here yesterday. So I typed up a fairly long one for you guys today.**

**Enjoy, please let me know what you think, and PM me if you want. I love talking to people, and I want to know who some of my readers are!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Mashima owns the FT Universe. Lucky bastard.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five: Give Me All That You Have**

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus picked me up around the waist and threw me on the bed. He stood there, looking down at me, and the look in his eyes startled me. He looked feral, his body tense, and he just looked at me. I was on my back, legs bent and my elbows were holding my upper body up. I bit my lip and he didn't move a muscle. He oh so slowly devoured every inch of my body with his eyes, igniting me like no other has before him.

I have taken a few men to bed with me before, but I wasn't exactly experienced. They had all been guys I had dated for awhile, and I had never had a one night stand. Was this going to be my first? The mere thought had my heart thumping harder against my chest. I realized that I wanted to know this man, physically and mentally. I wanted to know every inch of his body, mind, and soul. There was such a powerful attraction between us, one I didn't realize until last night's kiss.

And then that wonderful dream of him - I wondered briefly if he would be better in person, or if my mind would have gone all out? I had a feeling he could blow my mind either way.

"You're lookin' at me like you want to eat me. God, it's so hot," He rasped out as he took a step closer to the bed.

His words sent fireworks bolting through my veins and I bit back a moan, tightly shutting my eyes for a moment. I felt my bed dip down before two huge hands moved my legs apart. I opened my eyes to watch his face get closer to mine and his body moving to rest between my parted thighs. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I felt his hips against the front of my silken panties.

His face was now just inches from mine and I could feel his breath whisking past my face. I traced his facial features with my eyes, starting with his scar, then to his eyes, his nose, mouth, and jaw. The man was a work of art.

He felt so good just lying there, that when he started shifting his hips against me I arched immediately. Without thought I sunk my fingers into his golden hair and forcefully pulled his face to mine. His chest vibrated against mine as he laughed and I could feel his smile against my needy lips.

I was lying on my back with my legs wrapped around him and hands in his hair while he gently rocked against me. By this time my skirt was pushed up around my waist leaving the bottom of my body bare except a piece of flimsy material. The sensations of his bulge pressing that material into my nether lips.. I shuddered against him.

Our tongues continued our battle for dominance before he jerked himself away. With a quickness I never the huge man had, he ripped his shirt off, then the tee underneath that. He stood there shirtless, and I was nearly drooling. Tight, taunt muscle curled and flexed around his body, and it seemed to me that every ridge and every peak was calling for me to put my mouth on them. His 8-pack clenched together as he undid the button and zipper of his pants, then relaxing as he let the cloth fall to the floor. Now clad in only a pair of boxers, he stared at me.

"If you don't want that dress to be ripped off, take it off now." He ordered. It felt like molten lava was pooling in my lower regions, and instantly I could feel my thighs starting to get wet from my juices.

I wiggled off the bed and stood before him and kept eye contact as I slowly started shimmying out of the beautiful garment. As before with his pants, it dropped to my feet with a soft noise. I was left in just a soft pastel pink strapless bra and the matching panty set, and I stood still as he raked my body with his gaze again. Before he could say anything else, I reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I got it undone and hooked it over my finger, bringing it within an inch of his near slack face. I dropped it, watching his beautiful blue gray eyes follow it to land with our other clothing.

I turned around so my back was facing him, mostly to hide my smile, and then I bent down, hooking my fingers into the waistband of the underwear. I inched them down my ass, and when there was enough room, I let the last of my wardrobe fall off of me. I turned around, not nearly as uncomfortable as I usually was, letting him see my stark naked flesh.

He was standing there with fists clenching and unclenching, taking deep breaths. I had a feeling he knew exactly how much I wanted him in this moment – and I could see how much he wanted me. But no matter how horny we both we, he still wouldn't move. I tilted my head at him and sent him a questioning gaze, which he responded with a slightly tense smile.

He still had control of himself – I decided to change that. I wanted to see Laxus completely wild, I wanted to feel how bad he needed me, and I wanted him to see how much I needed him. A plan quickly formulated in my head on how to get what I want, and a grin spread across my face.

I stalked the last two feet between us, letting my head tilt upwards more and more until my perked nipples were brushing against the huge expanse of his chest. That brief touch made me let out a small whimper. Before he could do anything about it, though, I pushed him onto my bed with enough force where he actually stumbled.

He landed with an "Umph," and immediately I was at the end of the bed, pulling his boxers off in a quick motion. And that left me with one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. The man took up almost half of my bed with his upper body alone. His knees were bent and his feet touched the ground, and his stormy eyes stared at me while I stood and took every piece of him in.

I lowered myself slowly until my knees were on the floor and my upper body on the bed, leaving his thick, straining member just inches away from my face. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my breath hitched, just before I flashed him a wicked grin.

Laxus's POV

I swear my heart stopped when Lucy positioned herself between my legs. My cock twitched and my body tensed – Never in my life have I gotten this excited over a woman. But ever since I first saw her, I was hooked.

I wanted everything she had to offer and more. The need to dominate her, to possess every inch of that delicious body, made my blood boil. And that was before she started teasing me.

I propped myself up on my elbows, watching as she started kissing her way up my leg. Right as she got close to my aching member, she stopped and started in on the other leg. Her hands ran up and down my thighs in almost an absent-minded caress, my muscles flexing every time she passed a ticklish spot. She caught my reaction and grinned at me.

And then she leaned down to wrap those delicious lips around me. I heard myself let out a groan, but I was so beyond caring. This woman drove me crazy, but I liked it way too much to stop.

I opened my eyes, wondering briefly when I'd closed them, just in time to see her wrap a hand around my base and slid her mouth as far down as she could. After a little research, I knew I was well above normal size, and the fact she could get that tight throat around almost all of me sent a shudder down my body. She slid her mouth back up and took a deep breath, her eyes glued to the task before her.

Twirling her tongue around the head had me fisting her sheets and grinding my teeth, and then she started bobbing her head up and down my shaft. I watched as her cheeks hollowed in as she sucked me, how her hand and mouth would make sure no inch of my dick was left out. I felt her free hand slid from my hip and cup my aching and tight balls, and I groaned. Instinctually I thrust up into her mouth and then I stopped, not wanting to hurt her. She rolled those chocolate eyes up at me and hummed, hand slipping from my nuts to my ass, and made me thrust into her mouth again. My eyes rolled back into my head as I followed her silent command happily.

"Babe, I'm gunna come if you don't stop that," I groaned, not sure if I wanted her to stop so I could fuck her senseless, or to just let go and bury myself down her throat.

She made the decision for me, bobbing her head down faster and sucking harder. I shifted my body so my back was fully on the bed, my hands immediately fisting into her hair. Every time she'd come back up, she'd swirl her tongue around my head, then forcefully shoved her mouth back down. The image was so hot, I finally let out a yell, spurting the thick salty fluid down her throat.

Lucy took it like a champ, making sure to lap every drip up before she finally pulled away. She then crawled over me, plopping down right to my side and wrapping her thin arms around me. Her breath was heavy and I could smell my juices mingling with her breath, making my cock start twitching back to life.

I tilted my head slightly towards her, grinning from ear to ear, body feeling boneless after her incredibly ministrations. "That was amazing," I drawled, then laughing when I saw her blush. God, she was beautiful.

Lucy's POV

"I'm glad you liked it, I never thought I was any good until you." I teased, a small smile playing at my still tingling lips. I snuggled closer to him, ignoring the near raging need in my body, glad I got to see him come undone below me. It had to have been one of the most amazing experiences of my life.

"Oh Shorty, if you think you need some more practice, I'm always willing to help out." He winked at her, and a few seconds later they were both laughing.

"I just bet you are. Although I've never had any complaints before, so maybe I don't need any practice." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He went stiff beside me, and then tilted his head away from me so he was staring up at the ceiling. The arm that wasn't wrapped around me moved so he could rest his scowling head on it. "You really needed to mention you blowing other guys right after sucking me off?" His voice was quiet and tense. He wouldn't look at me at all.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing," I replied, the lustful and teasing mood completely gone. I wanted to groan in frustration. Instead, I leaned forward so I could sit before moving to get off of the bed.

Before I could do anything, I felt his hands wrap around my waist and drag me back, flipping us so he was back on top. His face was inches away, and I gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked possessive, almost jealous at the thought of me in bed with another guy. I wondered briefly if I should have been scared, or worried, but I wasn't. That look turned me on so much, I nearly moaned.

"I don't want you thinking about any other guy. I want you to think about me. How I fuck you, how I make you come, how I make you scream. Got it?" I was barely able to nod before he slid a hand down my stomach and into my curls. His fingers brushed against my clit, making me shudder and let out a whimper. Then suddenly, he slid a finger inside of me. My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gliding into his spiky hair. He picked up speed, using his palm to grind against the tiny bundle of nerves right above my core. I could feel my muscles tightening around his hand, the intense pleasure he was giving me making me moan. I lifted my face and forced my lips onto his, and as soon as he opened his mouth, I came. He swallowed my screams and moans, tongue gliding into my mouth and exploring, as if he was asking for more.

He withdrew his hand and then angled his hips, and before I could completely come down from the pleasurable high I was on, he slammed inside of me. The motion ripped another scream from my throat, my back arching so my chest was pressed against his.

His arms were extended on either side of my head, giving me a great view of him hammering his huge cock into me. With barely any foreplay, I was completely ready for him. Maybe it was because of how much I loved having the pulsing member in my mouth, or the way he stared at me like he wanted nothing but to eat me. I could feel my body climbing up, getting tighter and my core getting warmer yet again. I was so close, so close..

He bent down so he could brush his lips against mine, then moved so he could nip my ear lobe. "Come for me, baby. Scream. My. Name." He whispered.

That undid me. My nails ripped into his back as I arched and screamed jumbled versions of his name into the air above us. I was finally coming back down, slowly. I could hear him groan as he rested his forehead against my shoulder, and with one more thrust, he came. The sensation of him releasing me made me arch again, another orgasm tearing through my body. I screamed his name one last time before I slowly came to a still. He pulled out of me, making me whimper at the loss, before collapsing right next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, nuzzling his face into my hair.

I sighed contentedly, smiling to myself. Jealous Laxus was pretty hot.

"Can we do that again? When I can actually move again," I asked, my forehead resting just under his huge tattoo. I could feel his rumbling laugh vibrate through his chest, and the sensation made me smile.

"Any time, Shorty."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I suddenly remembered the soup. "Oh shit! The stove!" I wiggled from his grasp and shot into the kitchen, not even bothering to put on clothes. It was boiling, but fine - Thank God for that.

Laxus came out after me, wearing just his boxers. "Let's get cleaned off and go give that to Aunt Ailessa."

"You think she'll like me?" I asked, pursing my lips. The thought of seeing Sawyer after all this made my good mood flutter down. "And what should we tell Sawyer?"

"I know she will. And we shouldn't tell him anything." He answered simply, shrugging. He was leaning against the counter again as I started putting the soup in Tupperware. The fact he thought his Aunt would like me made me happy, but the last part upset me slightly.

"We have to tell him something. I mean, I was supposed to have a date with him tonight, and instead I screw his cousin." I stopped what I was doing, staring absent-mindedly at the lid I held in my hands. When I put it like that, I felt like some cheap tramp. But I wouldn't string Sawyer on because of what had happened tonight. Even if Laxus and I never saw one another again, I doubt Sawyer would be okay with it. I said as much to Laxus. "Even if nothing comes of this, he has to know. Otherwise he'll keep trying to ask me out, and I don't want to hurt him." I mumbled.

The reality of what the consequences were of having mind blowing sex with this man hit me like a ton of bricks. Sawyer would probably hate me. Laxus probably thought I was some dime store hook up. And I'd never see either one again. It made me feel worse when the thought of not seeing Laxus again hurt me worse than the possibility of not seeing Sawyer again. What kind of woman was I?

I stopped my inner musings as I felt two thickly corded arms wrap around me. "Hey, stop looking like that, woman. I just don't think we should tell him tonight, because of Aunt Ailessa being so sick. But I do want him to know that you're mine. I mean, if you want to be." He rumbled, and I could feel how awkward he felt against my back. I turned my head to look at him and caught a faint pink stain on his cheeks.

"Did you just ask me out?" I asked quizzically, arching my eyebrows.

"Well, I guess, yeah." To get me to stop looking at his embarrassed face, he nuzzled into my neck. I let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"If you want me, I'm all yours." As soon as I said that, his arms tightened around me and he laughed into my neck. And then I was being picked up and brought back into the bedroom again.

"I think I want you right now, Shorty," He grinned, dropping me onto the bed and then following me.

Neither person had heard his phone going off the entire night, vibrating against his pants pocket over and over again.

Lisanna's POV

Why wasn't he answering my calls or my texts? He always had his phone on him, and usually he'd answer me. I sat in my car at the restaurant he was supposed to have met me at, but he was already two hours late. What could he be doing? I ground my teeth in annoyance. I had seriously thought that this time would be different – That's why I liked him so much.

I had met Laxus a month ago, when he came for an extended visit to his family, saying something about him thinking about joining Magnolia University for his last year. I'd been dating that flame brain Natsu at the time, but as soon as Laxus had started hitting on me at a bar, I knew he would change my life. After that, we'd meet up every once in awhile and make love. He told me he wasn't interested in a relationship – but it's so easy to manipulate a man after sex.

That's why I had invited him out tonight. I wanted to talk about becoming more than fuck buddies again. I mean, I left a long-term relationship for him; the least he could do was try. I pressed his numbers into my phone yet again, just to hear it ring until it reached his voicemail. Though it was slightly annoying, hearing the deep bass of his voice telling me to call back made me shudder. I was falling for the man, fast and hard.

After waiting another 30 minutes, I decided I'd swing by his Aunt's place and see if he was there. Last time I had talked to him, three days ago, he had said she wasn't feeling well. Maybe he had stayed home to take care of the old hag, and just forgot.

I'd forgive him, if he'd accept my conditions. I grinned and looked at my rearview mirror, making sure my makeup was immaculate, before driving the ten minutes to his Aunt's place.

I parked across the street, just in time to see another car pull into his driveway. I furrowed my brows, for some reason the car looked familiar. And then two people got out. I felt like my heart was in my throat, and my blood was boiling beneath my skin. A wave of pure hatred washed over me.

I watched Lucy get out of the passenger side, a container of something in her hands. She smiled brightly at Laxus, who exited the driver side door. Lucy waited until he was near before standing on her tiptoes, and he leaned down to kiss her. I was shaking in my seat, hands clenching hard enough I knew I'd have little half moons on my palm after this.

Laxus threw a relaxed arm around her shoulders before they walked to the door. He opened it and ushered her inside, before he turned and gave a suspicious look around. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed, looking puzzled, before heading inside.

I couldn't believe this. First that tramp basically tried stealing Natsu away from me, now Laxus. I was nice enough to give her my idiot ex, but she would _not_ Laxus from me. I turned my key in the ignition and started my car, driving a few blocks away before parking again.

And then I finally let loose. I was shaking, tears streaming from my eyes, and screaming at the top of my lungs. She would not do this again.

I'd make that stupid bitch pay.

Levy's POV

I was sitting cross-legged on the couch, munching popcorn and watching TV. I could hear Gajeel turning the shower on in my bathroom, and I loved that he was making himself at home. We had just gotten done with our third date, and after making out for what seemed like hours in the darkened corner booth of a pub, we decided to come back to my house.

I, Levy McGarden, was no longer a virgin. And I was dying to tell Lucy, but I knew she was still on her date with Sawyer. I wondered how that was going briefly, deciding to send her a quick text.

As I was typing to my best friend, I happened to overhear the News anchor with his latest story.

"Another Magnolia University student was found dead at Hartford Park tonight, making this the fourth woman brutalized on MU campus. Authorities are at a complete loss as to who is doing this, or why. The student was none other than sophomore class president Bisca Connell, three time winner of the shooting club. Police are warning any women that attend Magnolia University to not walk alone at night, and always be vigilant of their surroundings. The four deaths appear to be linked."

The anchor kept talking, but I had tuned out. Bisca. Oh God, Bisca. I didn't realize I had dropped my phone and the bowl of popcorn, or that I was crying hysterically. It felt like I broke down inside, and the next thing I knew, Gajeel was kneeling in front of me, my head in his hands.

"God damnit, tell me what the fuck happened!" He yelled, eyes wide and his body was tense. I knew he would hate seeing me like this, but I couldn't speak. Bisca. Did Alzack already know? He had to have, since it was on the news, right?

I heard the anchor repeating the story, and I shakily pointed my finger at the TV so he knew what was going on. When he got the jist of it, he crushed me to his chest, murmuring about how everything would be okay. If one of my close friends hadn't of just been murdered, I would have laughed to see such a soft side of him.

"C'mon, Levy. Let's go to bed, okay?" He picked me up, and brought me into my bedroom. Setting me on the floor he grabbed the pajamas I had put aside for tonight off of the bathroom counter and undressed me, slipping the silk nightie down my body afterwards. I couldn't stop seeing her face in my mind.

After that, we laid in bed for what seemed like eternity, him holding me tightly while I mourned. I'd have to tell Lucy tomorrow if she didn't already know, and that was not something I was looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. So I just finished chapter five and I didn't want to stop writing.. So I did wrote this one up as well. Haha. I think I'm addicted to this story! And at least now it's getting juicier. **

**If you like my story, please leave a review. My whole day brightens when you guys take the time out of your lives for my little fiction. Thank you again. You all rock my socks off!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Mashima owns the FT universe**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Bend to My Will**

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Mom,_

_These last two days have been a roller coaster for me. First, I met a guy that I really like. His name is Laxus, and he's slightly older than me, but he's mature. I met him through work, technically. Anyways, after just a day or so of meeting with him, he asked me out. The guy is amazing – I don't think I've ever felt like this towards anyone before. Not even Hibiki when we dated for a year. Last night he told me his Aunt was sick, so we made some soup and brought it over to her._

_Well, it would have been nice except I originally had a date with Laxus's cousin, Sawyer. But because of Sawyer's mom being sick, he had to cancel. So Laxus came over instead. We kissed the night before, and it felt like fireworks were igniting through out my body. Is that normal? Anyways, we ended up.. Yeah. Right before we brought the soup over. We talked about telling Sawyer what happened, and that's when Laxus said he wanted me to be his girlfriend. It's so weird saying that and thinking of him. You'd like him, though, Mom. He's tall and muscular, and sinfully handsome. He has a scar across his eye, which adds to the bad boy thing. But he's so sweet; it's such a contradiction. I suppose if you got on his bad side he'd be a jerk, he is pretty cocky already._

_I really like him, Mom._

_Back to what I was saying, we brought the soup over and I talked to his Aunt while he went and talked to Sawyer. His Aunt was so nice, and as soon as she heard I was in a relationship with her nephew, she welcomed me into the family. She told me to come by any time, even if I'm not with Laxus. It really made me happy, Mom._

_Sawyer came out a few minutes later, and he looked really upset. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me, and when Laxus came out he had a bruise on his cheek. I found out later when Laxus told Sawyer, Sawyer punched him. Men can be so violent!_

_Shortly after that, Laxus took me back to my house to drop me off. He had checked his phone and paled, but wouldn't tell me why. I'm really curious now, but I'll wait until he's ready to tell me what got him so upset. _

_After a very sweet goodbye kiss, I went upstairs to my apartment. I immediately called Levy so we could talk about how our dates went that night, but Gajeel answered and told me to get over there now. He's her new boyfriend, by the way. They make a very odd, but very cute coupe. I can't believe how sweet he is to her, and how well he took care of her during everything.. I went over as soon as I hung up, although now, I kind of selfishly wished I hadn't. Levy was a mess, sobbing and barely able to talk. The sight of her like that broke my heart, Mom. Finally, Gajeel told me what happened. One of our close friends, Bisca, was murdered by the MU serial killer. He's killed four girls already at Hartford Park. I don't even know what to think or say right now. Why did it have to be her? She finally married Alzack, and she was four months pregnant. Now Alzack lost both his wife and his child. Who could be that cruel to take a life of a pregnant woman?_

_The whole thing sickens me, Mom. Levy and I have stuck _

_by each other like glue, and Gajeel is making sure to take good care of us. He even stole my phone and called Laxus, although he didn't pick up until an hour later. That made me curious, but again, I didn't ask. He'll tell me when he's ready. I just have to be patient._

_Oh Mom, it feels so nice to just be able to write out all of my frustrations. What would you tell me if you were here? Would you make me mint tea like you did when I was younger, whenever I was sad or sick? I miss you, Mom._

_Love, Lucy_

I sighed as I flipped my notebook shut again, staring at the cover. So much had happened, but it felt nice to unload to my mom. I could just imagine how curious she would be with how weird Laxus had been acting, or how protective she'd be for me and Levy. The fact that there was now a confirmed serial killer out there made me feel sick to my stomach. What if he went after Mira, Erza, Cana, or Levy next? Or me? He only went after women so far, so at least all the men would be safe. I'd texted our small group of friends, telling everyone to stay out of Hartford Park at night, or at least have a group with them. Tonight I had Laxus, though he had gone to the store for a few minutes.

It was hard though, since Hartford was located right in the middle of campus, and a lot of classes ended late. Most people cut through the park to save time, which meant the killer had plenty of opportunity. That sicko.

As I was lost in my thoughts, a bright light appeared, and then suddenly Loke was standing in front of me. Immediately he dropped to his knees before my chair and wrapped his arms tightly around me, letting out a long sigh.

"I heard about what happened to your friend, and I was worried. Especially since you didn't call me out, Lucy." He explained, not yet moving. I didn't care, instead I ran my fingers through his hair and took comfort from my Spirit.

"I'm sorry I didn't, Loke. I wanted too, but with everyone in such an uproar about this, I just wanted to be alone for a while. I'm glad you're here now, though." I kept playing with his hair. I glanced at the clock, realizing Laxus had been gone for an hour. I furrowed my brow, again wondering what was up with him.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, drawing my attention back to him. He was always so worried about me, always so protective. Out of all my spirits, I felt the closest to him and Virgo – though that wasn't saying much. I loved each and every one of them, even Aquarius. I smiled at him, and his worried look lightened slightly.

"Yeah, I had someone here with me for the night. He told me he had to go to the store for a few minutes, but it's been over an hour. I'm worried. Will you walk with me to go find him?" Even though I knew the killer targeted women, the thought of a mutilated Laxus had my stomach doing somersaults. Loke nodded, pulling away from me so I could get up and put my boots on.

We walked out into the chilly night, his arm going protectively over my shoulder. It was nice he knew what was going on, which meant I didn't have to talk about it again. We walked in a companionable silence, heading towards the drugstore only a few blocks down.

"So, your friend. Is he the one that you slept with?" Loke finally asked. He tilted his head down so he could look at me, and I knew he caught my blush.

"How do you know we slept together?" I asked, although I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

"We sense your emotions, Lucy. That includes what you feel during sex." He looked back up, not wanting to keep eye contact. The thought made me uneasy. Plus the fact that my wonderful spirits knew when I was doing the deed embarrassed the hell out of me.

I put my blushing face into my hands, groaning. "He's the one," I finally muttered, quietly. I knew Loke could hear me, because he chuckled and brought me closer to his frame.

"You seem happy with him. I'm glad."

"I barely know him, but so far so good." I peeked at him through my fingers, just to see him start laughing at me again. He raised his free hand to tug my hands away from my face, and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Good, because I'll kick his ass if he hurts you, got it?" He winked at me, making me smile. We finally got to the block before the drug store, and I told him to help keep an eye out.

We were walking up to the store when I finally heard a shrill voice yelling. I looked at Loke and raised my brow, and he nodded to an alleyway right behind the place. We quietly walked over to the lip of it, close enough to hear what the voice was screaming.

"Why were you with _her_ of all people? Do you know she slept with my ex constantly behind my back? You probably have all kinds of diseases now, you asshole! UGH I can't believe you! You fuck me five times, and then tell me we have to be friends. She fucks you once and you basically put a fucking _ring_ on her finger. You make me _sick_, Laxus!"

My eyes widen as I realized she was screaming about me. Who's boyfriend did I sleep with, though? I would never do anything like that; I knew how it felt to be cheated on. I would never put another person through those horrendous feelings.

Loke tightened his grip on my body, instantly feeling what I felt. He started to walk into the alley but I stopped him with a finger to my mouth. I wanted to see where this was going, especially since Laxus had been gone so long. He had just asked me out yesterday – was he already cheating on me? He didn't seem the type to do that, but still, the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"You need to calm down, woman. I told you from the start no strings attached. And really, she slept with your ex? The same ex you told me about when we were done fucking, and you told me you were still seeing him? That he was, what was it? Oh, yeah. _Probably sitting at home like a good little puppy._" Laxus replied, the rage in his voice evident. He kept going, though, each word laced with more and more hostility. "You really wanna start this? If you do, I know for a fact that I wasn't the only dick you were slopping up. If you don't, well then stop leaving me thirty goddamn voicemails and texts. I'm sorry you're taking this so hard, but that ain't my problem. If I ever hear you shit talk my woman again, though, I will make you wish you never knew her name, Lisanna."

Slowly, everything sunk in. Lisanna and Laxus. They had slept together, five times. Laxus was the guy that she had left Natsu for. So she left my best friend for a guy she wasn't even dating? I felt my blood pressure rise and I started walking into the alley. Loke's arm was still around me, just so I didn't do anything too stupid. But Loke and Natsu were friends, and the news hit him just as hard.

We walked a few steps in, and finally Laxus and Lisanna stopped their glaring contest to turn around, trying to see who interrupted their fight.

Immediately Laxus looked at Loke, and his arm around me, a growl coming from his lips. Then he noticed my expression and he stopped midway, whispering, "Oh shit," as he shoved a hand through his hair.

Lisanna looked ready to kill. She was glaring at me like I was the bane of her existence, eyes mere slits and teeth clenched. "My point proven. She's probably here to pick up some contraceptive so she can go spread her disease onto him." She spat.

"So, you left Natsu for a guy that doesn't give a damn about you, huh? And you call me the disease-spreading whore. Take a good look at yourself before pointing fingers. And you," I turned slowly to Laxus, who was staring intently at my shoulder. The shoulder that Loke had his hand on, rubbing small circles trying to calm me down. "So, only going to the store for a few minutes, huh? You should have accounted for the time of meeting another woman behind your girlfriend's back. That generally takes longer than _a few minutes_."

Lisanna was grinning as soon as she heard me yell at Laxus, who just completely ignored her and stared at me. Then his eyes flicked back to Loke, then my shoulder, then back to me. "Get your hands off of her," He rumbled, taking a step closer to us.

Loke, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke. "I'm comforting my master, since her bonehead boyfriend decided it would be a great idea to meet up with another woman the day after her friend died. Don't tell me what to do unless you plan on forcing me. Which I'd advise against." Loke had a dangerous glint in his eyes, almost like he was trying to get into a fight.

Laxus let out a growl and took another step forward before Lisanna grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Just ignore that whore and her lover. Let's go, and we can make up in private. Please, Laxus," She begged. When Laxus turned to her, he slowly pried her fingers off of his clothing.

"Don't ever touch me again, you filthy rat." He left her staring after him, and he walked towards me. I didn't know what I felt anymore – it felt like up was down and down was sideways. He stopped when he was in front of me, completely ignoring Loke. "Let's go to your place and talk. I think I need to explain this whole situation." He slid a glare at Loke, who stood there defiantly for a minute.

Then the Spirit looked at me. I nodded and he closed his gate, poofing away in a mist of bright light. Both Laxus and I turned around and walked away, leaving a sobbing Lisanna in the dirty, dark alley. We were a block away when we heard her shrilly screaming again.

"YOU DIRTY BITCH, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS. I HATE YOU!" She kept screaming that over and over again, and I shook my head. Something was seriously wrong with this girl, and it scared me to think she'd been with my best friend so long.

Thinking of Natsu made me sad. I was going to have to tell him what I had learned tonight, but just like the rest of us, he was taking Bisca's death hard. He had stayed over at Alzack's last night, keeping the man from completely breaking apart. Natsu had called me and told me what bad shape Alzack was in, and it made my heart hurt.

We finally got into my apartment, and I shut the door slightly harder than I meant to. I winced as he looked back, shrugging. I took my boots off and went into my bedroom, grabbing a pair of black pajama shorts and a light pink tank top. Changing slowly, I started to think about everything that happened. And the fact that I didn't really want to talk to Laxus about what I overheard. He'd probably want to know why Loke was holding me so close – I hadn't missed the jealous rage burning in his eyes.

As soon as I was done, I walked back out to find Laxus sprawled out on my couch. I pulled a chair from my table and sat across from him, silent and waiting for him to start. Instead of talking, though, he turned his head so he could stare at me, and it felt like he was taking in every detail of my face.

"So you knew Natsu when he interrupted us?" I asked as soon as his eyes hit mine.

"I knew of him, but I didn't know that he was the one that interrupted us until you told me his name." He shrugged, moving his eyes so he could stare at the ceiling. His foot kept twitching which was the only reason I knew he was feeling stressed. The rest of him looked calm.

"But you knew Lisanna had a boyfriend while you were screwing her?"

"She told me the time before our last hook up. Which was a few days before I met you."

"So you hooked up with her even after she told you she was taken?" I asked incredulously.

"Our last time, she told me she had broken up with him. I told her before that I don't hook up with women that are in relationships. Too much drama." He shrugged again, moving his eyes to look back at me.

"Why didn't you tell me she was calling so much, or that you were meeting with her?" I drummed my fingers against the chair, still not sure what to think.

"You just lost a friend, I didn't want to burden you with some psycho drama bullshit. Plus, I wanted to handle it myself." The answer made me feel slightly better, but still, he should have let me know. I had a right to help him through this like he had been helping me mourn the loss of my friend.

"If I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, you need to tell me these things, no matter what is going on, Laxus." I finally said after a minutes pause.

"Speaking of, are we still together? Or are you dumping me because of that bitch?" He tensed, and I could feel his anxiety from where I was sitting. I didn't like making him feel like that.

"I'm not dumping you, but I want you to know that this was not okay. I want to know if some woman is trying to chase my man. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"When we took the soup to Ailessa, she was there. That's how she knew. She saw us kiss, and apparently she freaked the fuck out." He sat up, running his hands through his blonde spikes again. With a hefty sigh, he looked up at me, finally meeting my eyes again. "I don't want this to end because of her. I like you, and I like you too much to have this get wasted over such bullshit. But I don't like that your spirit was basically fondling you in front of me. What was that about?"

"I can see that she freaked out. I've never seen her like that. And I like you too, Laxus, which is why I was willing to listen. Just don't do this again, please? Just talk to me, that's all I ask." I bit my lip, and then started trying to explain Loke and how possessive he is. "Loke has the ability to feel what I'm feeling. He's one of my most loyal spirits, and he knows that if he touches me, I relax. Plus he was keeping me warm since I didn't have a coat. He came out of his gate on his own, and then I asked if he'd help me find you. When we heard Lisanna screaming we checked it out, and heard everything. I think he just got a little protective, that's all."

"Well, you can tell him that's my job now, alright?" He growled, still not liking the idea of Loke so close to me. It made me smile slightly. "Are we better now? Because I'm dead beat and sleeping next to you sounds amazing." He stood up and walked towards me, offering me his hand.

I nodded and took his hand, letting him pull me up and into his arms. He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on my mouth, followed by one on my forehead and both cheeks.

He led me to my bed and I climbed in, lying on my back as he started taking his shirt off. I ate up the view and he noticed, his movements slowing down a touch. Finally, when he had it off, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, letting the material slide down his legs and pool at his feet. He was left standing there with just his boxers before he climbed in next to me.

He turned me around so his chest was against my back, wrapping his arms around me possessively. He leaned in to kiss the top of my head before taking a deep breath. "Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Sparky," I mumbled, almost instantly falling into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
